


Qrow and Clover's day off.

by Yikes_03



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Qrow just has a nice day off ok?, RWBY - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_03/pseuds/Yikes_03
Summary: Qrow has a day off. Little did he know his boyfriend does too. I suck at summaries I promise it's not entirely horrible lmao.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Qrow and Clover's day off.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time actually posting a fanfic on here and to a website in general so I'm still getting used to everything on here. My good friend asked for Qrow having a good day, and since she puts up with all my insane headcanons and ideas, I decided to throw Clover in there too because she drew me Ironqrow last night and she deserves the best.

Qrow woke up at 9 am sharp. After moving to Atlas and not being constantly on the go anymore, his internal alarm has been getting better about not waking him up at the crack of dawn. There was an empty spot next to him in bed, not that that was really a huge surprise. Clover is usually up and out the door by 6 am. But what could you do? Clover was an Ace Operative, and he worked hard. Of course, this didn't stop Qrow from being kinda salty about it. He just wanted good morning snuggles sometimes damnit. He grumbled gently and laid there for a moment, eventually giving in to the fact that he was awake and actually had to get up and start his day. Sitting up, he instantly noticed that something was different. Two things were wrong in the room that no one but Qrow would notice. 1. The curtains were closed. Clover always opened the curtains before he left. Something about Qrow waking up and seeing the sun should remind him that he's the light in Clover's life or whatever. Qrow couldn't exactly remember at this moment. Accepting compliments wasn't exactly something he would consider himself good at. Anyways, he was getting off-topic. Problem number two was that he could hear the shower going. Which meant that Clover was home, and probably running late. And if he was running late he had probably woken up late. And if he had woken up late it was probably Qrow's semblance that caused that. Which meant that it was Qrow's fault that Clover was now running late for work.

Great.

Qrow heaved himself up and out of bed and slid on a pair of sweatpants. The least he could do was make breakfast as an apology. So he opened the bedroom door and stepped out of their shared bedroom, shivering a bit as the cold Atlas morning air hit him in the face. Clover must have left one of the windows open last night. Damn him and his space heater of a body. Qrow was always cold and Clover was always warm. Opposites attract in more ways than one he guesses. Jogging downstairs to the kitchen, Qrow begins on making breakfast. Now he was in no way a master chef, but he could make a normal meal of bacon, eggs, and pancakes alright. It was nothing to write home about, but it beats just a bowl of cereal or a big breath of air for breakfast.

Qrow's mind wandered off a bit. He moved in with Clover six months, 25 days, and 9 hours ago. Not that he was counting or anything. It had been going great. Well. Until today he supposed. He was honestly pretty upset that it was probably his semblance that caused Clover to be running this late which no doubt will put James in a tizzy. He scoffed to himself a bit. What a shit start to the day. Thoughts like these kept going on for a few minutes before strong arms wrapping around him from behind startled him back into reality. Clover.

"Good morning dear," Clover hummed quietly, lazily pressing a soft kiss onto Qrow's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

Qrow simply nodded. "'M sorry my semblance is causing you to run so late."

Clover raised an eyebrow and frowned when Qrow said that. "What?? Babes I'm not running late at all. I have a day off you goof. I told you yesterday evening that I didn't have to go in today." He kissed Qrow's cheek, knowing that his boyfriend has probably spent the past 20 minutes blaming himself for something that wasn't even going on.

Qrow felt like slapping himself in the face. Clover did, in fact, tell him yesterday that he had a day off today. "Ah shit, you did tell me. Fuck Clover I'm sorry-"

Clover cut him off by turning him and pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. "Don't worry about it, hun. It's no big deal, don't beat yourself up about it."

Qrow smiled softly and hummed, turning back around to continue making breakfast. Clover smiled when he turned around, feeling his own back pocket to make sure the velvet rectangular box which contained a ring with small red and green gems was still there. He would make sure that Qrow never doubted himself no matter what. Yes, he would never let Qrow go another day without knowing he was loved.


End file.
